


Out Loud (Ziall Oneshot)

by ziallfiles



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfic, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Smut, ZIALLISLIFEE, carter simmons, horalik, horlik, wattpad, z.h, zh, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn finds out Niall's addiction to Ziall fanfics and makes Niall read him one so he can act it out</p><p> Dedicated to @MyIrishOne</p><p>[Oneshot]</p><p>[fanart credit to shinisart]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Loud (Ziall Oneshot)

Niall was standing in his hotel room on his phone reading Wattpad. He wouldn't admit it but he was addicted to the app and to just about any book that involve Zayn going down on him or him going down on Zayn.

Niall bit his leg, clenching his thighs over he read about how his best friend pleasured him, able to hear each sentence in the book in Zayn's voice.

Do you like that?

Niall gave a sexually frustrated whine as images of Zayn touching him while they kissed.

Niall was so turned on, he didn't know what to do other than undo his pants to give his erection some freedom

He bulge out of his pants, his boxers still covering his prominent boner.

Niall couldn't help but press his hand against it every now and again, reading how Zayn would nibble his lower lip with a hot chuckle and whisper how badly he wanted the blond head down ass up

"Hi" Zayn's head rest on the back of Niall's shoulder

Niall jumped and dropped his phone, pulling his shirt over his pants so Zayn wouldn't see his arousal

Zayn got off the bed and went to hand Niall the phone, his eyes reading the screen

"No, Zayn-"

"Hush" Zayn muttered, turning away

"I swear to god I clicked that by accident-"

Zayn clicked the comments button, chuckling to himself at some of the comments by a username he knew only Niall would use

ZiallSlutNi: Holy shįt

ZiallSlutNi: Can I have this irl?

ZiallSlutNi: Fùckin' hell

ZiallSlutNi: This is so hot 

Zayn clicked out of the book, a hidden smile on his lips when he saw the pictures of he and Niall together on book cover after book cover, the word Ziall on each one, the mature ratings, everything

Zayn went back into the book and handed it back to Niall who was bright red in the face

"Read it"

"Wh-what?" Niall stuttered out

"Read it" Zayn said "to me"

"B-but why?"

"I want to hear it" Zayn sat down on the bed next to Niall "please?"

"No-"

"I promise I won't tell anyone"

"I- no"

"If you don't I'll tell everybody" Zayn threatened

"Okay" Niall then gulped as he began to read out loud "Zayn kissed up N-Niall's neck his um... His lips beginning to suck under the blond boy's jaw"

Zayn moved nearer, doing as the book said he was. He began to leave a hickey under Niall's neck which made Niall's breath hitch

"And one hand..." Niall gulped "slipped down his clothed body and over his crotch"

Zayn copied those actions, cupping his hands between Niall's legs

"W-we can't" the blond continued to read "his legs closed instinctively b-but he knew that he want Zayn n-now more than ever"

"Is that true?" Zayn growled, kneading over Niall's crotch

Niall read on and on through the smut scene, and Zayn did as the book said, beginning to get horny himself

He'd waited four years for Niall to do something that could confirm his sexual orientation and this was it. And thank god Niall was into Zayn or Zayn would have died.

"Zayn's hands gripped Niall's shirt, pulling it over his head. He discarded it to the floor and swiftly pulled off his own, pulling their bodies together"

"Zayn unbuckled his skinny jeans, pushing them down his slim legs as the pulled them off his body, tossing them aside with the shirts. He undressed Niall, kissing above his waist band before undoing his pants and licking along his boxers"

Niall whimpered as Zayn did that exactly, his hands slowly slipping the pants down further

"Zayn got onto his knees in front of Niall and grabbed ahold of his uncut cock, sliding it into his mouth"

"He hollowed his cheeks, sucking and holding tight. He then pulled back and began to use his hand, his fingers fondling Niall's entrance"

Niall was on his back in ecstasy, trying to read still

"Zayn lubricated his fingers up, and began to finger Niall's hole"

Zayn got up and came back with baby oil and used that on my instead

"Zayn didn't care about a Condom, not right now, he wanted to feel Niall and he wanted Niall to feel him too"

"Zayn... Please fuck me, Niall begged"

Zayn grabbed ahold of the electronic book and put it aside, bringing his lips to Niall's

Niall moaned as Zayn ground between his legs, his hands removing Niall's pants

Niall and Zayn were now only in boxers, and Zayn began to finger Niall with the baby oil seeing as neither of them had any actual lube.

Niall writhed under Zayn who just watched the blond he'd been lusting over for years, enjoy Zayn pleasuring him

"You like that?" Zayn husked "huh baby?"

"Yeah" Niall heaved "so much"

"More?" Zayn asked

Niall nodded, begging to be fucked. Zayn rolled Niall over and tugged his boxers off completely, and Zayn oiled up his dick. He began pushing into Niall who winced at first, but began to moan once Zayn thrust in and out

"Zayn... Fucking hell" Niall groaned "harder, fuck me harder"

Zayn listened to what Niall said, holding the blond boys hips as he rapidly fucked him hard, low groans leaving Niall's lips

"Oh fuck, Niall" Zayn moaned out, loving how tight the blond was around him

Niall came on the bed, his semen making a puddle on the sheets. 

Zayn kept going, moaning and groaning and beginning to slow down as he reared closer and closer to his own climax

Zayn gave a few small and hard thrusts, his eyes shutting gently as he sighed a groan, his body shaking slightly as he came inside of his best friend

Niall lay there with his eyes half open, feeling both wrecked and exhausted

Zayn pulled out, and he went to get a cloth to clean himself up with. Niall stood up, and Zayn's cum began running down the inside of his thighs

Niall gasped and clenched his backside, but Zayn just moved over and parted Niall's legs, licking up his thighs

Niall's hand gripped Zayn's hair as he bit down on his lip to muffle his moans

Zayn hummed, his hands parting Niall's bum as he licked over Niall's entrance

Niall relaxed, and the cum went into Zayn's mouth. Zayn bent Niall over the bed and held his bum cheeks apart, licking and sucking at Niall's entrance

"Z-Zayn please" Niall whimpered "I can't take anymore"

Zayn kept going, occasionally forcing a finger inside of Niall as well. Zayn was hard again, he'd been imagining what this would be like for so long and it was so much better than he ever thought it could've been

"Zayn" he begged

Zayn pulled back, licking his lips. Niall's legs, thighs and backside was clean now, and his whole mouth was tingling, especially his tongue. Niall felt so good against his mouth

Niall's grip on the sheets was limp, and he lay there panting with his legs still apart and his legs shaking

"How was that?" Zayn asked "for wanting it in real life?"

Niall's body began to tremble at Zayn's words, and once Zayn placed a hand on his hip goosebumps raised on the skin

Zayn just pushed his sweaty fringe out of his face "you have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you raw like that"

All Niall could do was weakly smile. Looks like Zayn was into him after all.


End file.
